Slayer
by Justin Tanner
Summary: Bella arrives in Forks, on a secret mission to exterminate a local coven of vampires. First story, please review. Rated T for violence and some profanity.
1. Chapter 1

I stood at the edge of the air plane, wind whipping through my hair. I was getting ready to leap into the night sky, to parachute down and to make it to my contact's location. I was almost directly above Forks now. I took a deep breath, then leapt from the plane. I loved the rush of adrenaline as I fell into nothingness, just me and the sky. It was over too soon. I pulled the cord and the parachute shot out, and I drifted towards town slowly. I saw the target building that I was heading for, and I angled my body towards it. I landed nimbly on the roof, packed up my parachute, and lightly knocked on the hidden trapdoor that I knew was there. After a few moments, the door opened, and I nimbly leaped in. I surveyed my surroundings. What appeared to be a normal house on the outside was, in reality, a mid-level military fortress. I then turned to address my partner.

"Hello, Agent Swan," I said neutrally to the tall, middle-aged man who stood before me.

"Hey, Bells," he said ruefully, with a small smile. "How have you been?"

"Please, Agent Swan. Can we forgo the pleasantries, and just get our job done?"

Me and my father had not been on good terms for many years, even though he was the one who encouraged me to get into the field of monster hunting, to put it simply. I set up my things in my quarters, and then I got down to business. Agent Swan and I set up charts of the area, and how to divide the area in our hunt. There have been reports of vampires in the area. Strange killings, beautiful people. It was our job to exterminate these soulless abominations.

Agent Swan and I divided the map into a grid. I was to take coordinates A1, A2, and A3 in the first week. After memorizing the area, I went to bed without a word.

I got up early in the morning. After grunting a greeting to my father, showering, getting dressed, and eating breakfast, I decided to get to work on my areas. I quickly jogged down into the basement. I looked around, impressed. My father had only been here for a few days, posing as the police chief, yet he had still managed to get all the weapons head quarters had sent him set up. I walked through the room, critically surveying the weapons. I knew that it would take a LOT of bullets to hurt or kill a vampire, and I did not want to run into one unprepared. I grabbed several hand grenades, and clipped them onto my belt. I also grabbed a handgun. I looked at the make. A Desert Eagle. Perfect. I holstered the weapon on my right thigh. For my left thigh, I grabbed a sawed off shotgun.

_Hmmmm....._I thought to myself. _I'm missing something, I need a more powerful weapon._

Just then, I noticed a weapon that would give even a vampire a thrill of fear. It resembled a decent sized machine gun, but I knew better. I had studied these babies in slayer school. It was the ultimate vampire killing weapon. It literally fired fist plasma missiles. Plasma is pretty much explosive fire mixed with acid and burning electricity. It could tear a vampire apart, while burning them. But I would need more than just this. I found two wrist flamethrowers, like _Jango Fett's_ from _Star Wars._ I slipped them on, satisfied. After I had equipped all my weapons, I donned my body armour. It was black. It was woven with synthetic vampire flesh, taken from the great, defeated vampire, named Adolf Hitler. I was disgusted to have to wear something from such a villain, but it would offer decent protection from vampire attacks. Of course, it was not as strong as vampire skin, but it would hold for a few hits.

Since I was ready, I decided to head out. I checked in with Charlie, to make sure that he knew. It was always important to make sure that another agent always knows where you are. As I drove my white car to coordinates A1, I sprayed some Scent-A-Way all over me. It 100% erased all scent of me. I could not give the vampires any more advantage.

I parked my car at the edge of the forest. I slowly, cautiously, advanced through the rain, into the murky woods. It was dark, because of the very heavy black clouds, the rain, and it was only about five in the morning. It was a good thing that I had night vision goggles! I also had radar built into my suit, so I could hear the vampires from a distance. I almost immediately heard something. I was shocked. I did not think that I would find one this early, let alone find one feeding this close to town. I crawled quietly through a bush, missile launcher at the ready. What I saw shocked me. A large, muscular vampire was battling three grizzly bears! He made short work of them, and began feeding. I slowly raised my gun, and took aim.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I levelled my gun to the level of the beast's head. I smiled at the thought of getting my first vampire kill. And then I pulled the trigger. The missile flew through the air silently, straight toward the feasting vampire's head. However, he looked up and saw the missile speeding toward him. He leapt back and to the side, but was too slow. The missile caught him on his left side, blowing his arm off, and half his rib cage.

"Damn it!" I cried angrily. I burst from the bushes at the monster, who was crouched in pain on the ground, defensive. His wild eyes looked at me in shock, and then fear.

"Burn in hell, demon!" I bellowed, as I activated my flamethrowers. A torrent of raging fire flew from my wrists. The vampire was too fast, though. He rolled out of the way, and the flames whipped past him and struck his severed arm and his ribs, that he had vainly been trying to reattach. I let the fire burn his severed body parts for a second longer, to guarantee that they would become useless. I swivelled around, flamethrowers at the ready. But he was already gone. I looked around anxiously, afraid of a surprise attack. I ran back through the forest, watching everything. I made it back to my car, got in and drove away. I had to make it back to the bunker. Nothing was more dangerous then a vampire with a grudge.

I sped home, paranoid. I drove into the bunker garage, and dashed inside. I reported in to Charlie.

"Hmmmm...." he said thoughtfully. "It is unfortunate that he escaped, but we can use this to our advantage."

"How so," I muttered sourly.

"Now all we have to do is see who is hiding out. I'm sure that the vampire must live in town. I'll start asking around the police station, checking up on people, stuff like that. You, on the other hand..... I think that the best way for you to do some recon is to enroll at the local high school. There may be vampires who attend there, as part of their charade."

I nodded in agreement. "How soon can I start?"

"I think that I should be able to get you in by tomorrow," Charlie stated.

"Good," I said. "Hopefully we can exterminate this infestation before it gets out of hand."

I went down to the weapons locker, stored my gear there, and then went to my room. I had to be mentally alert for the days ahead. Tomorrow, I was going to school.


End file.
